


Switched

by Heiko5151, MCCisLove



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Rammstein
Genre: M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCisLove/pseuds/MCCisLove
Summary: When Paul and Richard switch places due to a fortune cookie. Schneider and Omega also switch places due to a fortune cookies.





	1. Paul

I was taking pictures in Sweden where we had to preform. I then walked into the room I shared with Richard and I sat my camera on the bed. I then saw Richard and I had a bad feeling.

"Where have you been.”

"Taking pictures."

"You missed a meeting. Do I need to babysit you? You really get on my nerves. I can't wait to not share a room with you. You and your stupid hobby.”

"I am sorry I am not perfect and like to explore."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

I went to get up and he hit me repeatedly. I don't know what got into him lately. I think he broke my nose. He left the room and I blacked out.

I heard screaming and then a thud. I then got up and looked up at the time and realized we had 15 minutes til show time. I looked at the floor to find one of the people that worked for us. 

I then barrowed a bike and tried to make it to where I had to be. I had to go fast and tried to be careful. I made it to the place and I had five minutes. 

I ran and covered up the mess Richard caused. I change and ran to meet everyone else. I had been two minutes late. I didn't get to take our good luck shot and didn't get to harness myself to the lift that we used to do our opening with. I hated that.

I was mad at Richard. I hoped I didn't fall. I tried not too look down. I then felt something wrong. I ended up falling and landing on my back it was halfway down. I looked up and the thing was about to fall. The cable snapped. Then I felt someone pick me up at it crashed. 

I felt someone else take my guitar. I realized I had closed my eyes. I felt someone had laid me down on something soft. 

"Is he?" Asked Flake.

I felt someone put their head on my chest. "No, he is alive." Said Till. 

"Till, If you hadn't ran and got him when you did he would have been crushed." Said Oliver.

"I know."

"We might as well cancel the rest of the show." Said Schneider.

"Yes, but, why wasn't he harnessed and had he been might not be here."

I was in so much pain from being hit and from falling. I heard someone else come in. "What the hell." Said Richard. 

"He is Lucky to be here." Said Till. 

"Might have done us a favor if he wasn't" said Richard. 

He walked out and slammed the door. Till got medical people to come in and they were concerned. I then was taken to the hospital. Till and Flake stayed with me.  
I couldn't wake up. I then rested. Till was mad when they had said I had been hit repeatedly. My nose was broken. He then saw pictures of me trying to make it to the concert. Fans took them. He was sad and mad. 

"Richard, what did you do to him and what did he do to deserve this?"

"Pictures."

Till looked up to see me looking at him. "What?"

"It was over Pictures. Then I tried. Really, I did and Thank you."

Till got the doctor and I was released. I had a concussion, a broken nose, a few broken ribs. I was lucky. 

We then all went out to dinner. We went to a Chinese restaurant. Then we talked. Richard was still mad. I got a fortune cookie that said you will soon understand everything and you will learn to be close to a long lost friend. I wondered what that meant.


	2. Richard

I was so mad and hated Paul. I had grown to hate him so much. I then was so upset when I seen him fall. I knew it was wrong to wish death on him. I then sat and ate dinner with everyone and at the end got a fortune cookie. It said that I would regret everything I ever did to a close friend and that I would walk a few miles in his shoes. 

I found it creepy. I wondered why that was dead on. I went to where we staying and went to bed. 

I woke up and I went to brush my teeth. I found myself in pain. I looked in the mirror and then passed out.


	3. Paul

I woke up and wasn't in pain I then went to the bathroom and found someone on the floor. I picked them up. I happened to glance at the mirror. I looked liked Richard. 

I carried the person to my bed. I put them down and went to look into the mirror. I do look like Richard. How did we switch bodies? I go over to my bed and I look at them and it is me Paul but Richard is now me?

Richard woke up to look at me and yelled. "Paul, stop yelling."

"I am not Paul I am Richard."

"I know this is odd. I wondered how this happened. I know there is a lesson to be learned here."

"We better get ready we have a show to do."

"This is going to be interesting."

We watched the band that went on before us they were called Ghost and they were from Sweden. I had to say that was different. We went to go on and I trip into one of the members of Ghost. 

"Hi, I am Omega. I saw your one band member fall at your concert yesterday. That had to hurt."

"Yes, he is ok. His name is Paul. I am Richard."

I then went on and this felt weird to play lead. I didn't like this. But, I had to go with it. I wanted to be me but I couldn't. I looked over at Richard and he looked like he didn't like this eather. 

After the concert we went to a bar and sat down. I couldn't take it. "Till, something bad happened."

"What is it Richard?"

"I am Paul."

"That is impossible."

"He is telling you the truth. I am Richard."

The others heard what was said and that was bad. I happened to look over and see Schneider get into a fight with a band member from Ghost. It turned into full on bar fighting. Schneider then hit him in the back with a chair and busted the chair. I had a bad feeling about this. 

They both were kicked out of the bar. I then sat down and knew we had to deal with this. We looked at everyone else and they didn't know how to help us.


	4. Ω

I went to grab some Chinese food and found the same person who hit me with a chair. I didn't bother him. I ate in peace. I then opened a fortune cookie and it said that everything will become clear and you will make new friends. 

I woke up and found myself in a room I did not recognize. I looked in the mirror and I about freaked. I then realized I got into a fight with one of the Rammstein guys and I traded places with him. I then realized he was the drummer and I don't play drums.

I knew they had a concert today and we went on before them. I realized we had a problem. I then went to there sound check and Richard came up to me.

"Your not Schneider are you?"

"How did you know that?"

"I accidentally switched places with Richard. I am Paul the one who fell in our one concert."

The rest of Rammstein heard our conversation and was listening. I was shocked. I had no idea how to take this.

"I am Omega from Ghost."

"That explains why your not a drummer."

"So, how are we going to play without ruining our ritual and your concert?"

"Leave that to me and Richard to think about."

"Ok, I know how this happened. The bar fight last night. The fortune cookie. It had to be the fortune cookie that caused us to switch."

I saw Paul and Richard look at each other. "I think your right." Said Paul.

I then realize he handed me his guitar to play. I was happy. But, I knew this was getting bad. I hope we were able to switch back.


	5. Schneider

I woke up and realized I was in a strange place. I looked around and realized I was not in my room. I then got up and looked in the mirror and found I somehow switched places with the one I got into a fight with last night. I then went to find him and the band I am in. I noticed his band members following me and I didn't care.

I made it to the others and they saw us. "Hi, Schneider." Said Paul.

"Richard, how did you know I was Schneider?"

"I am Paul. It happened to us too due to a fortune cookie."

I then remembered last night I ate a fortune cookie and it had said that you will walk a mile in another man's shoes and you will then understand him. I looked at Paul and looked sad. I looked at Richard and and he looked mad. I looked at the guy I switched places with and noticed he had Paul's guitar. I knew I was in trouble because I don't play guitar.

"Hi, I am Omega. I am from the band Ghost I am a guitarist."

"I am Alpha."

"I am Water."

"I am Papa Emeritus III we are Swedish."

"I am Till."

"I am Flake."

"I am Schneider but I switched places with your band member."

"I am Oliver."

"I am Richard but I switched places with Paul."

"I am Paul and I switched places with Richard. We are German. Here is the big question how not to mess up your guys Ritual and our concert because Schneider is a drummer and Omega is a Guitarist."

"We can have Schneider play drums and Papa Emeritus III can play guitar." Said Alpha.

"Paul can play drums and Omega can play guitar." Said Richard. 

That helped the problem of us playing. Now how to work on switching back is the question. I had a bad feeling about this.


	6. Paul

I was practicing playing drums something I have not done in years. Omega was going to take my place on guitar. I hated this. This took me back to the video Engel. It looked liked I was playing lead I thought it was so funny. We all knew Richard didn't know how to play drums.

We had a uneventful practice. I had to sit and think would we be stuck like this forever? I know if we stayed like this forever it would be bad. I really wish we would switch back.


	7. Richard

I over slept and was late. I looked and had to get on a bike to make it to our concert. I barely made it and I didn't have time to take our lucky shot or harness myself in for the opening scene. I see why Paul was afraid the time it happened to him. Then I had a bad feeling about this. 

The rigging didn't brake like it did on Paul. We started to play and Paul was on drums. I was on lead and Omega was on rhythm. Till was singing. Oliver was on bass and Flake was on keyboard. I was worried about something going wrong. I did not like being switched with Paul. I wanted to be me again.

I then was looking at Omega he had to feel weird playing with us. He wasn't afraid of the fire. It didn't take him long to learn our songs. 

I wondered why I hated Paul so much? I never used to hate him. We used to be friends. Now everything he does gets on my nerves. I do wish he would quit and play in another band.

We had a good show and we watched Ghost's Ritual and they did a good job with the line up changes. I was glad their Ritual went well. It didn't take Schneider long to learn their songs.

I went back to the place I was staying and found the camera Paul used the day I yelled at him. I left and went to take more pictures. I had no Idea why I was doing this. I hate taking pictures. I then found a nice bird and took a picture of that. I ended up with over 100 pictures of things. I then took a picture of the sunset. 

I went back to the place we were staying and found Paul drunk and smoking, I had a feeling that it meant walking a mile in another persons shoes and meant to act and become like them. This was bad. I knew what was going to happen next.

Paul came over to me. "Where have you been?"

"Taking Pictures."

"Why, You doing that for?"

"I was asking myself the same thing."

"Richard, I hate you. Do you know that?"

"Yes, I know that."

He got so mad, he then got closer and started to hit me. He he just kept hitting me and I think he broke something. I passed out and don't know what happened after I passed out.


	8. Water

I was just observing all of this. I have read a bit of books that describes this kind of thing. The two that should be easiest to switch back is Schneider and Omega. Paul and Richard may be stuck like that forever at this rate.  
Richard has too much hate for Paul. Paul also has too much hate for Richard.

I was walking when I tripped and knocked over Oliver reading a book. He was reading a book as he was walking. He helped me up.

"Hi, I am Water."

"Hi, I am Oliver."

"What are you reading?"

"A book on people switching places due to fortune cookies."

"I know a bit about that. Schneider and Omega are more likely to switch back. But, Paul and Richard has too much hate and so does Paul."

"So, are you saying they are stuck like this forever?"

"Possibly."

"This is bad."

"The key is they need to find out why they hate each other.”

"That is going to be hard"

"I know.”

I walked and went to my room. I couldn't stop thinking about the two guitarist. This was bad.


	9. Paul

I woke up and realized I slept in. We had a day off. I got up and tripped over something. I got up and looked at who I tripped over. I saw Richard laying in a ball. I picked him up and put him in bed. What did I do to him last night. I got the first aid kit and took care of him.

I was sitting at the end of the bed and I was looking at the pictures on my camera. I saw the pictures that Richard took. I then remembered what happened. I then hated myself for what I did to him. 

I was lost in thought when I heard crying. I turned to see Richard was awake and he was crying. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Richard, I am sorry."

"No, you are not."

He got up and stormed out of the room. I sat down and wrote a letter. I put it in Richard's hoody pocket. I hoped one day he would find the letter.


	10. Ω

I was walking across the street. When a car came out of nowhere and almost hit me. Someone pushed me out of the way of the car. They landed on top me. They got up and then helped me up. I looked and then realized it was Schneider. 

"Schneider, thank you for saving me."

"Omega, you are welcome. I am sorry for getting into a fight with you."

"I am sorry as well."

I went to the place I was staying. I was thinking about what happened today. I hoped me and Schneider could be friends.

I woke up and I found myself in my own bed. I then went to find Schneider. I bet we switched back because of what happened last night.


	11. Schneider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost is going to be in the story until it is completed.

I followed Omega and saw he was about to be hit by a car. I pushed him out of the way. I then helped him up and apologized to him. I felt bad for starting a fight with him.

"Omega, I am sorry for starting a fight with you."

"I am sorry to I hope one day we can be friends."

"I hope so too"

I went to the room I was staying in and was thinking about what happened. I was thinking about Omega. I was hoping we could be friends. I regretted the fight with him. I then went to bed.

I woke up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and realized I was back to being Schneider. I went to find Omega.

I found him half way to my room. "Omega, we switched back." 

"I see that. I was wondering can we be friends?"

"Yes, we can. Now we need to see if we can help Richard and Paul in anyway." 

"I agree."

We told our band members the good news. Then we hung out the rest of the day and went sight seeing. I then went to bed thinking is there a way to help Paul and Richard. I thought it was cool to be touring with Ghost.


	12. Alpha

I was walking when I heard crying. We were going to preform in Finland. I walked over to the person who was crying. 

"What is wrong?"

"I messed up."

"I hurt Richard. I regret it and I apologized. He did not except my apology. I also have been hiding how much I care about him."

I let him cry on me. I felt bad for him. I wanted to help him. I wish they were not such a mess. 

"Have you told him you cared about him?"

"I tried to but he would not listen to me."

I found it bad. I then went to my room. I was thinking about the two members of Rammstein. I hope they were able to fix things.


	13. Richard

I was getting ready for a the performance we had to do in Finland. I grabbed my jacket instead of Paul's. I was walking to the stage for sound check when I put my hand in my pocket. I found a note. 

Richard,  
I am sorry for the way I had treated you. I found I only did that because I have feelings for you. I love you. I would like to make things right and stop the fighting.  
Love,  
Paul🙂

I ripped up the note. I went on stage. Me and Paul were the only ones doing sound check. I was not watching and I felt someone push me. I heard a loud crash. I hit my head off something and that is all I know happened.


	14. Flake

We were walking to we were to preform in Finland. We were doing a last minute sound check. I noticed something was wrong. I stopped dead in my tracks. 

"Flake, what is wrong?" Asked Till?

I pointed and the rest of the band looked. The whole stage collapsed and plague doctors was going though the remains of the stage. We watched to see what they were doing. I then texted Paul and Richard to tell them we can't preform because the stage collapsed. 

I then saw they pulled someone out of the mess. I called for help. I then ran over to help the plague doctors. I realized it was Richard they found. Since Richard looked like Paul at the moment. 

"What happened?" I asked.

"They we're doing sound check when the stage collapsed." 

"Who are you guys?"

"Ghost. We saw what happened   
and we have been trying to get to them." 

"Them?"

"The one he switched places with."

"Paul."

"Found hi..." Said another member of Ghost.

"Omega, what is wron..." Said the one I was talking to as he walked over.

"Alpha, this is bad."

"I Know."

I walked over and passed out. I would never get that image out of my head. I didn't want to think about it.


	15. Richard

I woke up to find Till and a plague doctor in the room with me. "What happened?"

"I am Papa Emeritus III and I am a member of Ghost. You were on stage when it collapsed. My band members saw it. Your band member pushed you out of the way but paid a price. We were the ones that got you out of the remains of the stage. I will have to say you were the lucky one you only had to have 7 staples in your head. Your band mate was closed to being crushed."

Till got the doctor and I was released. Till and Papa III then had me go into the room Paul was in. I sat down next to him. I looked at him. He was a mess. I saw he wasn't breathing on his own. I saw there was a lot of broken bones. I saw another plague doctor.

"I am Alpha. He loved you. He did this because he couldn't see you get crushed. It had nothing to do with himself. He would rather you live as him then be dead."

"How do you know?"

"He told me how much he loved you before this happened. I found him crying. He cried on my shoulder."

"I see."

Everyone left but me. I sat thinking this should have been me. I was told Paul had a broken wrist and hand. It was the fretting hand, a broken leg, punctured lung, broken hip, punctured and heart. He was put on the list for a heart and lung transplant. This should be me. I got up and kissed him on the head. 

"Paul, I love you too."

I then cried myself to sleep. I wished our fighting didn't go this far. I missed the days when we were happy. I missed when there was not this much hate and fighting.


	16. Flake

I woke up to find Till in the room with one of the Plague doctors. I saw they were talking. I was watching them when Till happened to look over and see that I was awake. He left the room.

"Hi, I am Papa Emeritus III. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, Paul and Richard how are they?"

"Richard, has seven staples in his head. He woke up and is going to be fine. Your other friend wasn't so lucky."

He told me what happened to Paul and I cried. I knew this was bad. Till came back and I was released as well.

"Why?"

"I am not sure. But, me and your band cancelled the tour. We are here for you all."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

He followed me to the room Paul was in and I saw Richard sleeping in a chair. I sat down and cried silently. Papa Emeritus III let me cry on his shoulder.

"I know he might not make it. Even if that was Richard I would still be this way. They are like family."

"I know. We couldn't sit there and do nothing that is why we tried to save them."

"I thank you."

I hoped Paul made it. It never should have got to this point. I miss when we were happy and there was no hating.


	17. Paul

I woke up and looked around. I then looked at the bed and noticed the person was in it was in a bad way. I looked over and found a plague doctor looking at me. 

"What happened?"

"I am Omega. The stage collapsed and we tried to dig you guys out. Your friend has a broken wrist, hand, broken hip, broken leg, punctured lung, and punctured heart. He is on the transplant list for a new heart and lungs."

"No."

"The tour was cancelled. Wait you was told what happened to your friend"

"No, I wasn't. What have I done?"

Omega handed me a picture and I looked at it. "I took it when you wasn't looking."   

I looked at the picture. I saw Richard kissing me. Wait we switched back. Richard why? I failed. I started to cry.

"Why, Richard?"

"You switched back?"

"Yes."

He left the room and came back with all the members of both bands. "Tell them."

"I am not Richard. I am Paul."

"How?" Asked Till.

"I think it was this."

I showed everyone the picture Omega took last night. They all were shocked. I know I was. We all were in the room when a doctor told us Richard was being transferred to Berlin. 

"We are going with you guys. We are not leaving you in this difficult time." Said Papa Emeritus III.

"Thank you." All us from Rammstein said at the same time.

I was in the waiting room with both bands when Richard was having the transplants. I didn't like this. I felt bad all the fights we got into. I wish that never happened. I hope he made it. I was having really bad flash backs. I left the room and went for a drive. I needed to. 

I had went to a place me and Richard used to go. I sat down and was thinking about everything that has happened. I got out my pictures. I was looking at them. They were of times when me and Richard were friends. 

Now what had changed. I knew if he made it I was the last person he wanted to see. So, I sent a group text and seen were life would take me. 

I got a text he made it. I was happy for him. I went to my house and tried to forget everyone.


	18. Water

I was sitting in the room with the members of Rammstein when they got a group text that Paul quit. I had a feeling this was bad. I wish I knew were he lived. Everyone was focused on Richard.

"Papa III could I talk to you a minute alone?"

"Yes, Water."

We walk away from everyone else and go into another room. "I think this is going to end bad with Paul."

"I think you are right."

"What should we do?"

"Let me think on it."

"Ok."

We walked back into the room and joined everyone. I couldn't help but think about Paul. He didn't take this well. 

A doctor came to tell us all that Richard made it. I was glad to hear that. We all walked into the room to see him. We all made a deal that one of our band and one of his will visit daily. Until he is well. Today me and Oliver was chosen to stay for awhile. Everyone else left. 

"Water, are you ok?"

"I can't get Paul out of my mind."

"I know I am worried about him."

"Has he done this before?"

"No."

"Why, do I get the feeling this is not going to have a good ending."

"I don't know what to do."

"We wish we knew how to help."

We sat in silence and and we both was in thought. I know we were thinking about the same thing. I know we were both thinking about Paul.


	19. Schneider

Me and Omega was getting to be close friends. We were sitting in the room with Richard. All his bones healed. It has been five months. I am glad he survived the transplant. But, there was one thing on all our minds. That one thing is Paul. We have not heard from him in months. 

"Schneider, what is wrong?"

"Paul, I can't stop thinking about him."

"We are close."

"I know You all are."

"Your right."

"Have you guys tried going to his house?"

"Yes, he won't answer."

I couldn't get that out of my mind. He was never like this. I hope he was ok.


	20. Richard

I woke up to find Flake and a member from Ghost in my room. I was looking at them. I have no idea how much time had passed. The member of Ghost looked at me and got up. He left the room and came back with the doctor. I was told I had to do therapy but beside that I was doing better and had to be on meds the rest of my life. 

"Flake, what have I missed."

"I am Alpha and I will tell you. We have been with you and your band mates all this time. Except one because he quite the band and will not answer his door or phone. We are worried about him it has been five months."

"This is bad."

"I agree."

It took a year of therapy. I was 100 percent and as strong as I was before. I was allowed to go home. Ghost decided to start the tour we never finished once we were ready. But, first I had to deal with Paul. 

I found my spare key to his house. I then opened he door. It was a train wreak. It looked like a tornado hit it. You couldn't see the floor. What the hell happened. I looked through all the rooms and didn't find him. Then I went into his bedroom and found a picture of me and him. It looked like it had blood on it. I then walked downstairs to his office. I found Whiskey and bourbon bottles everywhere. I then saw Paul on the floor and blood coming from his wrist. What has he done. I grabbed his first aid kit and tried to stop the bleeding. 

I wrapped it tight and I got him. I picked him up and put him in my vehicle. I took him to the hospital. 

He had to have stitches. They gave him meds by IV to calm him down. Then they prescribed him some meds to help him with his nerves. I was allowed to take him home after they gave him the meds. I had to carry him. 

I walked into the house with him and laid him on the bed. I called the two bands and told them what happened. Both bands came over and helped me clean Paul's house. It was a mess.

When It was all cleaned they left and I took a shower. I then laid in bed with Paul. I put him in my arms. I picked him up and moved him to the couch. I cuddled with him on my lap. I wondered why he did what he did. I then had a knock on the door. I yelled come in. It was a member of Ghost and Till.

"I found this in the Office downstairs. I am Papa Emeritus III"

He handed me a paper. I read it.  
Richard,  
If you get this I am long gone. I have nothing left to give. I am nothing but trouble. I know I am the last person you want to see in the band. I know you guys will do well without me. I am sorry for being a fuck up.  
Love,  
Paul.🙂  
Ps. Everything is my fault.

I hugged Paul's lifeless body tightly. He was still sedated. I then started to cry. 

"You love him don't you." Said Papa III.

"Yes, I do."

"You both should give love a chance."

With that him and Till left. Till did not say a word. That was weird. I do think we should give love a chance if he is willing. 

I carried him back to bed and laid him down. I then walked downstairs to his office and looked around. I sat at his desk and found a lot of Rammstein pictures. 

I found happy pictures of me and him and angry ones. I found one the day we switched back. I looked on the back to find Omega took it. I found why Paul was a mess. He thinks the reason we were falling apart was his fault. It all goes back to the start of Rammstein when no one wanted to give him a chance but Till. 

I can't let him blame himself it is all our faults. I have to say this is bad. I think I may know how to help him now. I turned to leave the office when something caught my eye. It was a needle. 

I was thinking no please no. I ran upstairs and called the doctor. He read the test. He had said that it was a low shot of Heroin. 

I was thinking how did they miss that when it was on the paper. Paul what did you get yourself into. I was told he would go through withdraw but not bad. He didn't need admitted. He was still allowed to take the meds and he also had cocaine in his system.  
That is what was going to make this a hard withdraw but still not enough to admit him. I was like are you crazy.

I went back down to the office and got rid of all that stuff. I quite smoking and I felt better. I hated seeing Paul this way. How did it get this far without anyone noticing. I went back to the office and got out one of Paul's Les Paul's and started to play it. Not my kind of guitar but it will do for now. I started to play In my Tears by Emigrate. 

I then heard yelling upstairs. I ran upstairs and went to Paul. He looked to be in pain. I picked him up and took him to the couch. I laid with him and cuddled. I had my hands around him and he was on top of me. I wasn't going to let him suffer anymore. 

I fell asleep and that was a mistake. I forgot to lock the door and that was a mistake. I would regret both decisions.

I woke up to find a guy with a needle in the room. I lifted Paul off me and I got into a fight with the guy. He said something about we would regret this and he would be back. 

Paul what did you get yourself into. I had a bad feeling and called the band and Ghost and we all put trackers on all electric devices. We are all friends now. I didn't want something to happen to anyone.

I picked up Paul and took him to bed. I locked the door and then went to bed with Paul.

I woke up to find Paul convulsing. I was told that was going to happen. I hoped this would be over soon. I hated to see him like this. He has not opened his eyes once scince I found him. It looked like there was no life left in him. I didn't know if he could hear me. I miss the Paul we all know. This is I don't know maybe dead inside   
Paul and I don't like it.

He stopped convulsing. "Paul, Please, come back we miss you. I miss you. I love you Paul."

I walked out of the room to get some coffee and came back to find Paul on the floor. I picked him up and put him back on the bed. I thought how is this going to go.

I woke up to find Paul gone. This had been four months later. I had a bad feeling about this. I went into the basement and I found him. He was playing guitar. I was shocked. This was the first time I have seen him awake.

"Paul, how do you feel?"

"A lot better thanks to you. I have to ask why? How are you feeling?"

"Good and I love you."

He put down the guitar and got something and it was a ring. He had asked and I said yes and we eloped. Best feeling ever. 

Except something is missing I couldn't figure out what it was. I was trying to place it but couldn't. I moved in with Paul. But, something was still missing.


	21. Paul

I was happy to be with Richard and glad to have him help me. I woke up a week after we got married with a boner. I then saw Richard get up and found the chance. 

"Richard, I have a boner."

"What do you want me to do about..."

"Unless your not ready to." 

"Do you have any lube?"

"Yes,"

I went and got it and came back to find Richard without any cloths on. I went over to Richard and told him to lay on the pillows. I put on a condom and got me and him prepared. I put one finger in him and then two. 

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, your not."

I then slid my dick inside him and moved and he moved with me. I was going slow at first and then deeper and faster. I was hitting his sweet spot every time and he was yelling faster.  

"Paul, I am going to cum."

"Not yet."

I felt myself about to cum. We rode out our organisms. Richard got cum all over the bed. I was still on top of him. I pulled out of him and rolled over onto the bed. 

"Paul, you are a good top."

"Thank you, that is what was missing."

"I know it was sex."

We spent the day playing guitar and spending time with each other. I was happy. Was this really happing.


	22. Till

We finally decided to go back on tour with Ghost. But, I have to ask what in the hell just happened. I still was trying to process how my band members switched places. Also I was still trying to process how Schneider switched places with Omega. We all became friends after the fact.

We were about to preform in Arizona. That is in America. Everything was going good until we had do go on stage. I noticed Paul and Richard was missing. I went to look for them. 

I then found members of Ghost in shock. "What is Wrong?"

"I cant find three of our members." Said Papa III

We called a big band meeting and from Rammstein three members were missing. Paul, Oliver, and Richard. From Ghost three members were also missing. Alpha, Omega, and Water. We had to find them. This was bad. I wanted to know what happened to them.


	23. Papa Emeritus III

I was thinking what in the hell just happened and how did Omega switch places with Schneider. It made my head hurt thinking about it. I then was looking for my band members to do sound check and I couldn't find them. 

I then looked around and saw a sign of a huge struggle. I knew this was bad. I then showed my other band mates and they looked horrified. Then Till walked over and called a big band meeting.   
Three of his band mates were missing too.

"Till, look there is a sign of a struggle." I said.

"What happened?" Said Till

"I don't know but let's find out."

We found all their cell phones. That proved what I was fearing. I knew we had to find them because were kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Regrets.


End file.
